tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin of Noon
|qualclasses = | height =175 cm | weight =62 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Sword, makibichi, shuriken, kunai etc. | likes =Compromised women, women with strong personality. | dislikes =Tyranny. | talent =Robbery. | enemy =Saber of Night. | imagecol =Orange. }}Assassin of Noon is the Assassin-class Servant of Shinji Matou in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights along his Master as one of the memebers of the Faction of Moon formed by the mages summoned by the Association to recover the Grail. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name 'is 'Ishikawa Goemon, the heroic thief from japanese history and folklore. He is known for his atempts to assassinate both Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Assassin was a thief who stole gold and other valuables things from the rich people and gave it to the poor, for so he was pretty famous and beloved for the people, but in his early life there was no other thinking if not avenge the death of his father, Ishikawa Akashi, in Assassin's mind. For that purpose, Assassin choose to be trained by the Iga master of ninjitsu Momochi Sandayu. However he ended forgeting his objective and actually became infatuated with one of Sandayu's mistressess fact who forced him to runaway, but not before stealing his master's prouded sword. After his flight to Kansai Region, Assassin formed a band of thieves and started stealing the treasures of the rich feudal lords, merchants and clerics and sharing it with the poor peasants. He was executed after a failed atempt of assassination towards Toyotomi Hideyoshi where he and his son where captured. Goemon anyway saved his son from death: while burnng to death in a iron cauldron, the thief holded his son above his head even after he was dead. Shocked and shaken by this act Hideyoshi has expired the boy's life in name of his father's sacrifice Appearance Assassin is a young man who seens to be in his early twenties with black short hair, eyes of a dark swamp-like green and a snake-like evil smile. He wears just a dark green pants, black leather bracelets in both his arms and shins and a orange lass in his back. The right side of Assassin's upper body is covered by a black and green dragon tattoo. Personality Assassin is described as a snake-like single minded person. His objective is to steal the others Servant's Noble Phantasms and use them against their own owners. Assassin hasn't showed any single trace of emotion during the entire Forced Great Holy Grail War and to change Masters was the easiest thing he did according to Assassin himself. He have a certain interest in both the Saber Servants of Night and Noon once both of them were Kings in the past. While he actually hates Saber of Night, Assassin can't say that he is a tyrant, and have quite such a admiration towards the fellow. In compensation, he is troubled with himself once he have such a lust for Saber of Noon but can't actually accept the fact that she was in fact a tyrant. His partnership with his first Master rendered him the knowledge about the other Servants of Noon's Noble Phantasms through his second Noble Phantasm and is the only thing why Assassin actually have such a respect and gratitute towards the said one. In the case of Shirou Kotomine, Assassin seens him as the strongest Master besides the one who never showed his face ''and have no problem serving the young priest. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Assassin is one of the weakest and one of the strongest Servants in the entire system of the Holy Grail War at the same time. The fact he was just a thief actually weaken him even more, but due his style of hit and run he doesn't have any problems towards that matter. He have such a low Rank in the '''Presence Concealment '''Skill, originally it would have a higher Rank once he was a legendary-like thief, but due the most famous stories about him being about how he was caught, it received a serious lowering. Once Assassin has learned from Momochi Sandayu of the Iga school what gave him the '''Ninjutsu' Skill, but once he runaway before the ending of his training due his affair with one of his master's wives, he haven't such a good Rank in this Skill. Rather than a fighting style, Assassin use his tricks and techniques to invasion, coercion, espionage and, especially, robbery. Assassin also have Protection from Arrows. Assassin mastered prediction and evading acrobatic techniques that works in the most variable types of projectiles. Can dodge any type of projectile shot against him except for Noble Phantasms even in mid air. Due the special situation where he once met, he have the Skill Battle Continuation, even when summoned as Assassin, he can endure such a great amount of pain and wounds, but it's not a Skill made for combat sustentability even having a high Rank Endurance, it's just a survival instinct who neglects pain but not it's effects in his body. Assassin have three Noble Phantasms that work together with each other for a better result. The First of them is Sanmon Gosan no Kiri: The Main Gate and the Paulownia Crest, a Noble Phantasm that is completly useless without the third be used first. It's the ability to use something the was stolen by the owner, a inheritance curse that bound a Noble Phantasm to someone who actually would not have such ability to naturally use it. The Second is the base of both the other two, Kinmon Gosan no Kiri: The Golden Gate and the Paulownia Crest, it's a Noble Phantasm for information gathering that enables Assassin to analyse something's abilities and characteristics, similar to the Eye for Art Skill. He was capable of gathering information of both the effects and the ways to cancel the activation of Lancer's spear, and before that, to analyse and evade Caster of Night's traps that was put in her underwater fortress. His third Noble Phantasm is the most useful of them, Sandayu Ken no Tōnan: The Affairs of a Stolen Treasure, a Noble Phantasm that concept is based on the legend about Assassin stealing his master's sword, such a impressive ability that enables him to steal other's Noble Phantasms, but with two conditions: the first is that the Noble Phantasm to be stolen need to have a higher Rank than the one's Assassin actually has and the second is that the Assassin need to know how the Noble Phantasm works to steal it. Although, without the first Noble Phantasm, he cannot use the stolen property, once that last can't give him inheritance of the owns he steal, ony steal them. The weakness of that three Noble Phantasms is their strenght: once Assassin got Rider's shapeshifting Noble Phantasm he was unable to steal any other Noble Phantasm due the EX Rank of the Noble Phantasm. The same way, the combination of the three Noble Phantasms can fail, like failed with the steal of the said Noble Phantasm of Rider. Assassin have the information to activate and use it, but doesn't have the necessary control over his own instincts to not succumb to the mindless beastly form the original owner had.